The present disclosure relates in general to packaging for products, and more particularly to structures for packaging, such as wrappers for stackable media (e.g., reams of paper). The disclosure is especially concerned with structures for wrapping packages that include a line of weakness configured to facilitate opening of the package without necessitating the user of a tear strip or pull tab to initiate tearing of the wrapper.
Stackable media, such as reams of paper, are often packaged in discrete bundles using a wrapper, such as a laminate sheet that is sealed to create the package. The arrangement of the package contents in such cases is often important for facilitating a consumer's use of the contents. In the case of a ream of paper, for example, maintaining the paper in a stacked orientation is important for allowing the user to feed the paper into a machine for end use, such as into a copier or printer.
At the same time, OEMs, converters, and manufacturers aim to produce products in a simple, cost-efficient way while meeting consumer needs.